fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Knight
The Duke Knight (デュークナイト Dyūku naito) is a horse-mounted combat physical class for that appears exclusively in the Jugdral Series of Fire Emblem Series ''and [[TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga|''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga]]. The promoted form of the Lance Knight, Duke Knights are armed with Lances as their primary weapon of choice and switch to Swords when dismounted in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Duke Knight class is introduced as the promoted form of the Lance Knight class, wielding Lances as its sole weapon of choice. In Thracia 776, the Duke Knight class, like all other mounted classes, is forced to dismount from its steed in indoor chapters. When dismounted, Duke Knights lose the ability to wield Lances and are locked to wielding Swords instead. In ''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga'','' the Duke Knight is essentially a fusion of the Paladin and Lance Knight, the latter being a tier 2 class in the game. It is capable of using Swords, Spears, Small Shields, and Medium Shields like the former, but also has the ability to use the Lance subweapons like the latter, making it the strongest mounted class in the game, only rivaled by the enemy-only Black Knight. The player army can recruit only one Duke Knight, Clifford. The Duke Knight class is retired from the series thereafter, its role taken up by the Paladin and Lance Paladin classes in ''Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn respectively. Overview Combat In Genealogy of the Holy War, Duke Knights have much higher Strength than Paladins, but their Skill and Speed are slightly lower. They have an A rank in Lance proficiency. In Thracia 776, Duke Knights are outclassed by Paladins in every way because of a new weapon rank system, both classes having the same stat caps, and the dismounting feature makes them both switch exclusively to swords dismounted. In Berwick Saga, Duke Knights are the best cavalry unit available to the player army. The class caps its spear skill at 60, making it one of the few classes with a cap above 50 and the only playable class with a Spear rank that high. This means Duke Knights will have a critical bonus for each Spear point above 50, such as a Duke Knight with a 60 Spear rank having a 10% critical bonus. Along with Lance Knights, Duke Knights are the only playable class able to use the Lance subweapon type. Their sword cap reaches 30, making them able to use that weapon competently as well. The class has 50 cap in both small and medium shields. All in all, Duke Knight is a powerful class, offset only by its rarity. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5-1=(Mounted)*24*5*0*6*6*0*5*-*9*8*-* D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)*24*2*0*5*4*0*4*-*6*8*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5-1=(Mounted)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |fe5-2=(Dismounted)*80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Duke Knights ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Quan - Prince of Leonster and the father of Leif. *Elliot - A treacherous upstart noble of Agustria. *Zyne - A knight of Agustria who swears fealty to Chagall. *Promotion for: Finn. Thracia 776 *Glade - A knight of Leonster and Selfina's husband. *Promotion for: Finn, Cain and Alva. [[TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga|''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga]] * Clifford: A once-proud knight that became a drunk upon the death of his wife. Father of Ruby. * Vester: The son of the Duke of Bornia. He leads a rebellion against the Raze Archbishop Almachius, who is using his father as a puppet king. See also *Lance Paladin *Silver Knight Gallery DukeKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Duke Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. Gorzewals.png|Generic portrait of a Duke Knight from Berwick Saga. Generic Duke Knight 2.png|Generic portrait of a Duke Knight from Berwick Saga. Generic Duke Knight 3.png|Generic portrait of a Duke Knight from Berwick Saga. Cuan Duke Knight.png|Battle model of Quan, a Duke Knight from Genealogy of the Holy War. BerwickDukeDism.png|Battle model of Clifford, a dismounted Duke Knight from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. BerwickDukeMount.png|Battle model of Clifford, a mounted Duke Knight from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. FE4 Duke Knight Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Duke Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. FE5 Duke Knight.gif|Map sprite of the Duke Knight class from Thracia 776. Category:Classes